


please please me

by thoughquaking (xigithy)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, saix has piercings and im not about to apologize for that hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigithy/pseuds/thoughquaking
Summary: What would it take to get the prim and proper adjutant of the Organization under his thumb- writhing and pleading for pleasure? Xigbar finds out.





	please please me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uultima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uultima/gifts), [crowtective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowtective/gifts).



> Sometimes u gotta be the change you wanna see in the world.

Though it’s the dead of night, and despite his back facing the entry to the room, Saïx can feel the eyes trained on him. Well- he can feel the  _ eye _ on him, staring a hole in him in that way that the Organization’s resident sniper was wont to do. Annoying, in the sense that he always looked  _ through _ Saïx, rather than  _ at _ him; but, ultimately, the act of the other man staring at him was not something he considered a distraction, and so he continued on with the task he had been occupied with just moments before.

To say he had not been expecting Xigbar would be a lie; the tension between the two as of late had been palpable- to say the least- and it was only logical that Xigbar might eventually give in to his base desires and seek Saïx out. The younger man is only surprised Xigbar’s made no attempt to delay the inevitable. 

A pitiful mark reeking of  _ desperation _ , if he’s ever seen one.

Almost as if reading Saïx’s mind, Xigbar grins a toothy smile- smarmy and unsettling in the way Saïx can never quite put his finger on- and pushes himself off of the doorway he’d been leaning against to amble further inside.

“My quarters are my own; being Lord Xemnas’ second does not automatically bestow permission to enter at your discretion.” The sharp edge that would normally accompany Saïx’s barb is missing as he murmurs it- a fact that Xigbar is all too happy to take advantage of as he approaches.

“And here I thought you’d practically rolled out the red carpet for me.” Clapping a hand on the other man’s shoulder, Xigbar leans in close to Saïx’s ear, his voice lowering to a gruff whisper, “The way you were eye fucking me in the Round Room this morning, I half expected you to be ready and  _ waiting _ for me when I got back today.” Xigbar punctuates the comment with a lingering nip at Saïx’s earlobe- to test the proverbial waters- prompting a soft hiss from the seated man. “Imagine my surprise when I came back to an empty room… Never took you for a  _ tease _ . Figured that was more Red’s thing.”

“Do you or do you  _ not  _ need something from me.” The demand is spat through gritted teeth as Saïx turns finally to face the intruder.

“Need? Nah.” Xigbar shrugs noncommittally, not bothering to pull from his close proximity to Saïx’s face. Hardly a heartbeat passes between the two before his hand snakes upwards from Saïx’s shoulder and grabs for a handful of hair. Before the younger man can react, Xigbar’s wrapped his hand twice around the brilliant blue locks and  _ tugs _ , yanking Saïx’s head back with a bored sort of chuckle. His free hand traces a finger up the length of Saïx’s exposed neck- slowly, teasingly, before finally coming to rest at his jaw, which he cups forcefully. “Can think of a couple things I  _ want _ though.”

At this, Saïx’s cool composure breaks, and something resembling a smirk creeps briefly onto his face. How  _ devastatingly _ predictable.

“Ha-ha look at  _ that _ !” Xigbar pulls back and tugs again at the mess of hair wrapped around his fist. Cocking his head, an amused grin plastered over his mouth, he scans the other man’s face with amusement twinkling in his one good eye. “You  _ do _ still know how to smile. Guess you’re not as heartless as you like to pretend after all, are you?”

_ Ugh _ .

The smirk falters, melting into a half-hearted scowl, and Xigbar barks a laugh.

“Y’know, it wouldn’t  _ kill _ ya to show some emotion now and then.”

“We  _ don’t- _ ” Saïx starts, before Xigbar cuts him off with another harsh tug to his hair, eliciting a hiss from behind his sharp teeth.

“Yeah yeah- ‘we don’t have hearts so we don’t  _ feel _ anything,’” he interrupts with his best “serious voice”- what Saïx knows to be his piss-poor impression of Lord Xemnas. Dropping it, he lowers his face back down to Saïx’s ear and speaks in a harsh whisper. “But we both know that ain’t quite the truth, is it Exes?”

Before Saïx can properly retort the hand wrapped around his hair is withdrawn, and Xigbar has taken a step back- hands held up defensively. His lips are still curled into the sneer he seems to have been born with, and Saïx can’t help but distantly wonder what exactly it would take to wipe that stupid look off his face once and for all. 

A thought takes him and, before he can allow himself time to rationalize it, Saïx is up- practically flying out of his chair and towards the other man. The two meet in a heated kiss- all teeth and tongue- and this time it’s Saïx who winds a fist around Xigbar’s entirely too long hair, gripping the mane of black and silver and pulling with more force than perhaps necessary. Xigbar hisses softly into the kiss, an apathetic protest, but the younger man only pulls him back, breaking their kiss for a moment to trace his tongue lightly along the line of Xigbar’s lips.

“We don’t feel emotion, true,” he murmurs against the corner of the other man’s mouth, free hand coming to Xigbar’s chest and pushing him back until his legs hit the desk behind them. “But physical sensation is  _ hardly _ emotional.”

Saïx pulls down on the long ponytail yet again, indicating his captive should  **_sit_ ** , and Xigbar obliges out of pure curiosity, resting lightly on the desktop with a soft chuckle. Wordlessly, Saïx presses himself closer to the other Nobody, bringing a knee up between the other man’s thighs and parting them. He sets his own leg between Xigbar’s, letting the weight of it settle  _ just _ against the already growing bulge in Xigbar’s pants. The seated man draws in a slow, deep breath through his nose, and Saïx can feel the faintest movement of him rocking his hips forward, urging Saïx for  _ more _ . Saïx grins, malicious, and all at once releases his hold on Xigbar’s hair. 

“ **_No_ ** .”

He steps back, removing his leg from between the warmth of the other man’s thighs and Xigbar growls, his face contorting in disappointment tinged frustration. 

“You know...” He stands, too quickly, and grabs Saïx suddenly by the throat, knocking the wind out of him. As Saïx struggles to regain his bearings, Xigbar leans in, a sickly satisfied grin twisting onto his face as he squeezes at the giving flesh. “Somebody  _ really _ oughta teach you some  _ manners _ .”

“Do… it, then...” Saïx’s voice is choked as he spits out the taunt, strained from the increasing tension on his throat, but still as daring and cocky in tone as it had been a moment ago.

“Oh-ho are you gonna  _ regret _ saying that…” Xigbar muses to himself with a chuckle, and the hand at Saïx’s throat is withdrawn, brushing up to the other man’s cheek and giving it a singular soft pat- an implied ‘ _ good boy _ ’ hanging haughtily between the two as he does. Saïx only huffs, swatting the hand away before reaching to gently massage at the tender skin of his throat. 

“Heh. Check this- you’re gonna  _ love  _ it.” Xigbar shoves a hand into one of the inner pockets of his coat and procures from in it a long, slender strip of black fabric. It unfurls as he pulls it from its hiding place and as it sways between the two men, he stares expectantly a Saïx, who only offers an arched eyebrow in response. 

“ _ Well _ ?” 

“Is there something I’m meant to take from this...” Saïx gestures vaguely at the fabric with a hand. “ _ Thing _ ?”

Xigbar groans, rolling his head back dramatically. “C’mon Blue, are you really gonna make me spell it out for you?  _ As if _ .” Still, with a roll of his shoulders, Xigbar takes a step towards Saïx, closing the gap between them, and holds the cloth taut. 

Saïx stiffens as the realization dawns on him- he trusts Xigbar about as far as he can throw him on a normal day, he trusts him even  _ less  _ where sensory deprivation is involved. Even so- a growing hunger in the pit of his stomach begins to ache with what his memories remind him is a fiery desire. So Saïx does not stop Xigbar as the fabric is brought over his brilliant yellow eyes and tied snugly around the back of his head.

“ _ There _ you go.” Xigbar’s tone is smug in Saïx’s ear but laced with a quiet reassurance that twists the empty part of him into knots. His brow furrows, pensive for a moment, and is surprised to hear Xigbar snicker.

“ _ What _ .”

“Nothin’. I just gotta say- take away that steely glare of yours and you’re no more threatening than the  _ kiddo  _ is.” Xigbar laughs again- amused by his own take, no doubt- and slaps a hand to Saïx’s shoulder, letting it linger there lightly before digging his fingers roughly into the muscle and nudging him forward. “Now get going.” 

Saïx stumbles forward at the provocation, the usual grace with which he walks apparently gone with his sight. Helplessly, he clasps a hand over Xigbar’s, who only pushes his fingers further into the flesh of his shoulder.

“What- you think I’m gonna give you home court advantage?” His voice is low and dark as he speaks, unnervingly cool in a manner that sends a chill up Saïx’s spine. “Nah, we’re headed to my place. ‘S where I do  _ all _ my best work.”

He nudges Saïx forward again, more insistent this time, and all Saïx can do is oblige him; taking one tentative step after another, he allows himself to be guided out of his bedroom and into the ambient background noise of the hallway. The only sound as they stride down the corridor is the gentle shuffle of their boots on the artificial material of the floor. A saving grace, in Saïx’s sightless eyes; at the very least, he muses, this meant there was no one around to witness the utter humiliation of being led blindfolded by Xigbar to the older man’s room. 

“Wait.” Xigbar’s voice, commanding and stern, calls out to him then, and the hand on Saïx’s shoulder jerks him to a stop. A beat and the silence is followed by the low creak of a door being opened. “Get in.”

Saïx stumbles forward with another urging from Xigbar, nearly tripping over himself as he’s shoved unceremoniously into the room. With a growl, he whirls around, knocking the grip of Xigbar’s hand from his shoulder and glowering at him.

“The  _ Corridors  _ might have been a more prudent method of transportation.”

“Probably, but where’s the fun in that?” Xigbar laughs again, hooking a hand around the back of Saïx’s neck and leading his body towards his own- close enough that the blindfolded man can feel the hot breath on his cheek. Xigbar dips his head into the crook of Saïx’s neck, pressing a lone, lingering kiss to his collarbone with a smile. “Worried your  _ boyfriend  _ was gonna see you?”

Saïx’s cheeks flush at the taunt and, instinctively, he tries to distance himself from Xigbar, who only tightens his grip on the other man’s neck- fingers digging painfully into the scruff.  _ We’re not _ \- he wants to start, but ultimately, Saïx knows the futility of an argument. Whatever notions Xigbar has about the relationship between he and Axel are his own, and no argument to the contrary is likely to change that.

“Don’t worry,” he traces his silver tongue along the exposed collarbone of Saïx’s neck, nipping at the skin. “You know as well as I do that everyone’s asleep.”

He opens his mouth to speak, a snide comment about Xigbar boring him back to death, but at their parting Xigbar catches Saïx’s lips in another hungry kiss, which he returns with fervent earnestness. The hand at the nape of his neck loosens its grip, and Saïx can feel the warmth of Xigbar’s palms travel down to his chest. Taking the zipper of his coat in nimble fingers, Xigbar pulls it, undoing the thing and shrugging the cloak off Saïx’s shoulder and onto the floor.

“Take your clothes off.” Xigbar breaks their kiss finally, panting softly, and takes a step back to allow Saïx space to strip. 

Licking his lips, Saïx notes the aftertaste of Xigbar’s kiss in his mouth- like whiskey and old cigarettes, but only half as unpleasant. He complies with the request, a singular hum the only response as he blindly removes the rest of his clothing and discards them.

“How ‘bout a ‘yes, sir’?” Saïx stops dead and the chilling silence that passes between them is as much an answer as Xigbar needs. He only chuckles. “Fair enough; can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Saïx frowns deeply, acutely aware that his face reads more as a pout without the intensity of his eyes behind the look. His ears prick up at the sudden sound of boots against floor, and in his mind’s eye, he can see Xigbar circling him, pacing around Saïx’s naked form like a predator circles prey.

The way Xigbar grabs for his arms startles Saïx; the now gloveless fingers wrapping around his wrists is a gentle motion, but the way his arms are wrenched behind him- the way Xigbar forcibly bends them at the elbow, gruffly bidding Saïx clasp his hands at his forearms- is a different feeling entirely; feral almost, in its energy. So much so that, for once, Saïx does as he’s bid by the older man, nary a peep from him as Xigbar begins to bind his arms together snugly with something that feels sturdier than the restraint covering his eyes. 

“Can’t have you running away, can we?” Xigbar’s answer to Saïx’s unarticulated query is less an explanation of his actions and more an aloud contemplation, but as he grips Saïx’s shoulders firmly on either side, it’s clear he expects an answer from the bound man.

“No... I suppose not,” he murmurs, a faint smile tugging the corners of his mouth. “Though I hardly believe there’s anything you could do to me that would warrant escape.”

The grip on Saïx’s shoulders tightens incrementally, nails digging into soft flesh in a way that draws a sharp inhale of breath from him.

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong, Exes.” The hot breath of Xigbar’s taunt is muttered in a kiss to Saïx’s bare back, and the other man shudders with something akin to anticipation. “There’s  _ lots _ I could do to you- ‘specially in your vulnerable state. But I’m not about to scare you off on our first little outing, so I’m willing to take it easy on you.”

The soft chuckle that threatens to bubble up from the pit of Saïx’s stomach is quickly killed as Xigbar pushes him roughly down to his knees, and replaced instead with a pained groan.

“A  _ warning _ might have been nice.” Ire drips from his words as Saïx begins to squirm against his restraints, attempting to knock them loose- to no avail.

“Here’s a warning for ya.” Xigbar pulls his clawed grip from Saïx’s shoulders and circles around to the front of him. He can  _ feel _ the gaze of the other man looking down upon him, sense the delight Xigbar must feel at the sight of Saïx, bound and blindfolded, utterly unable to control anything about the situation. A calloused hand grabs for his jaw then, and the pad of a thumb brushes against his bottom lip, lingering at the fullest part of it. “Open up.”

Saïx slacks his jaw, just barely, and Xigbar takes the opportunity to push a thumb past his lips and into the wet warmth of Saïx’s mouth. Saïx hums softly against the digit, tongue working tentatively against it and is rewarded with a surprised huff of air that escapes from Xigbar. 

“...is that a tongue ring?” He asks, incredulous, pulling the thumb suddenly from Saïx’s mouth and gripping again at his jaw, wrenching his mouth open- presumably to get a good look at the small metal rod pierced through Saïx’s tongue. “You sneaky little shit... it  _ is _ ! You any good with that thing?” Xigbar does such a  _ poor  _ job of masking the curious wonderment in his voice that Saïx is almost moved to laugh. 

And he would, if not for his current predicament. Xigbar’s fingers curl deeper against his hold on Saïx’s jaw, a soft groan slipping from him as he positions the head of his cock into Saïx’s agape mouth. An eternity seems to pass between them, and Saïx can  _ feel  _ the expectant eye upon him, gaze heavy with a hungry desperation. Well… let it never be said he wasn’t one to oblige a superior.

He swirls his tongue once around the head of the dick, a deliberate hesitancy in the way he drags the wide, flat part of it against the slit of the head, letting the cool ball end of his piercing brush against the groove of him. Xigbar inhales shakily through his nose and the hand clasping Saïx’s jaw finally relents, instead wandering into Saïx’s hair, brushing thick strands of blue almost tenderly out of his face and into a makeshift ponytail- a wordless appeal to continue, an unspoken yearning for more.

Closing his mouth around Xigbar, Saïx takes him in fully and slowly- inch by inch- a soft hum in his throat as he does. The soft, breathy  _ fuck  _ that escapes from Xigbar is the only other noise between them, and something about the base authenticity of it ties Saïx’s stomach in a knot- and reminds him of the rapidly growing need of his own arousal. Swallowing hard, Saïx pulls back slowly, letting his tongue run firmly along the underside of Xigbar’s cock until the thing is almost entirely removed from his mouth. Xigbar makes a strangled noise, like an inpatient whine, and his hips jut forward, fingers tightening their grip in Saïx’s hair. His own hips shoot forward uselessly at the pulling of his hair, seeking desperately for a relief he knows is not coming anytime soon. The fingers clasped worthlessly behind him flex and dig into the skin of his forearms, immaculate nails gripping tightly as Xigbar offers another thrust of his hips.

“Don’t stop.” Less a plea than an order, but still, there’s an undeniable longing in the undertones of Xigbar’s voice that spur Saïx back to action, and he takes his dick again fully. He bobs his head against the other man, letting each sighed groan and tug of hair direct him, until Saïx settles into a steady and familiar rhythm.

Already he can feel Xigbar’s building crescendo coming to a head; in the way each thrust against Saïx’s face is peppered with a melodious sigh or unsteady groan, in the way Xigbar’s hands ball their grip in the other man’s hair and pull. He’s close, and Saïx finds himself unable to deny the aching need in the pit of his stomach to bring him to completion. 

All at once, Xigbar’s hands are withdrawn from Saïx’s hair, pulling with them the throbbing cock he’d been so generously servicing. A vexed whimper escapes him, to Saïx’s own irritation, and he angles himself forward, open mouth still searching for Xigbar, who’s busied himself with greedily pumping the base of his erection. “ _ Fuck _ -” The expletive hissed from Xigbar is the only warning Saïx receives and, with a strangled gasp, he comes- shuddering release dribbling onto his face and into his open and inviting mouth. 

Finally, the scene ends and, to his surprise, Xigbar brings his hand back to cup Saïx’s face again. A pause, and he chuckles.

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Nothin’. Just...”  Xigbar hums thoughtfully and runs a thumb gingerly along Saïx’s bottom lip, collecting a stray bit of come from the corner of his mouth and watches, rapturous, as Saïx licks the finger clean. “X marks the spot, right?”

The hollow, sinking feeling in Saïx’s chest is immediate, and he wrenches himself away from Xigbar’s grip with a disgusted huff.

“Hey,” Xigbar rolls his eye and grabs for Saïx’s face, rougher than before, and sinks to his knees so that the two’s faces are level with each other. “It was a  _ joke _ . You still remember what those are, don’t you?”

“Untie me.” 

“Lemme think about that.” He pauses, turning Saïx’s face with his hand as he considers. “...nah.”

“ _ Xigbar- _ ” 

“Hey! I’m just sayin’...” His other hand reaches between Saïx’s thighs, forefinger just skimming the length of his cock, and the thing aches with neglect. “You seem to be having a pretty good time. Seems a damn waste to let you go now. You’ll miss all my other party tricks.”

“Xigbar.” The refrain of the other man’s name is spoken with less heated conviction, more the sigh of an exasperated lover than the chastising of an acquaintance.

“Tell you what: give us a ‘please’ and I’ll let you walk right on outta here.”

The silence between them is deafening, and Saïx can feel the reddening of his cheeks with each passing second of it. It would be easy enough, saying the word. But to live with Xigbar after giving the man that much power over him? Saïx can hardly call that worth the risk. No.. it would be easier to suffer his tedious machinations- at least for the time being.

A beat and Xigbar takes the non-answer for what it is. “Fair enough...” Pulling himself swiftly back to his feet with an amused sigh, he grabs Saïx at the bend in his arms and tugs him to standing in one singular, impressive movement. “You’ll wanna be sitting for this.”

He leads Saïx backward, an awkward maneuver for someone in his state: blindfolded, bound, and disoriented, but eventually his legs hit mattress, and he sits as instructed.

“Dare I ask what ‘this’ you’re referring to?” Saïx cocks his head, confident that, despite the cloth shrouding his amber eyes, Xigbar can feel  _ exactly  _ the sort of look he’s giving the Freeshooter.

“You can take a  _ guess _ -” Saïx frowns- Xigbar’s voice is distant, further from him than he had been mere seconds ago. Straining, he can only just hear the faint shuffling of items, the clatter of objects unseen, until finally, the heat of the other man’s body is working its way back to kneeling between his thighs. “-but it’s more fun keeping you in the dark.”

“Is that meant to be an allusion to the blindfold, or do you mean strictly in the metaphorical sense?”

Xigbar practically wheezes out a laugh, dropping his forehead against Saïx’s inner thigh as he considers for a moment. “Ha!  _ Either _ . Both, I guess. Take your pick.” 

A lingering still passes between them, comfortable, in a way that puts Saïx on edge. He doesn’t… joke with the other members of the Organization. That level of camaraderie is one he’s always considered out of reach for beings such as themselves. The interpersonal relationships between the others were purely aesthetic, with no real substance between them. How could there be, when they didn’t have the hearts to connect with in the first place?

Xigbar shifts then, pressing a kiss to the inner of Saïx’s thigh and pulls him from his introspection. Though the insistence has quieted significantly, his arousal is still gnawing at the back of his mind, and Xigbar’s proximity to him is bringing the issue back to the forefront.

Saïx sits up slightly, fidgeting just enough in his seat to grab the other man’s attention and, for once, Xigbar takes the hint without any unnecessary commentary. He grabs the base of Saïx’s dick and holds it firmly in place; the warm pressure of the other man’s hand around it is tight, but not so rough that it pains him, and he can’t help but grind his hips up towards Xigbar, urging for more. He can feel Xigbar lean in and, again, feel his hot breath on his own fiery skin. There’s another soft squeeze of his cock, and Xigbar drags a long tongue lazily up the length of his shaft. The attention, minuscule though it is, sends a shock wave of pleasure up his spine and Saïx allows a soft moan to escape him. The other man’s tongue reaches the tip and the anticipation of Xigbar’s warm mouth around him, taking him fully, sets deep in Saïx’s gut.

“Well… you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Xigbar’s voice is low and husky- almost contemplative, and he pauses his ministration to pull away with a chuckle.

“What?” The question is more breathy whine then query, and instinctively Saïx jerks his hips in Xigbar’s direction, seeking purchase against friction.

Instead of a proper reply, another wide lap of Xigbar’s tongue finds him, tip of it flicking against the slit of his head, and brushing the small metal bar piercing it. Saïx lolls his head back, an impassioned moan escaping him at the sensation, and again he digs his nails against his bound arms in response- each tiny jolt of pain across his skin a silent appeal for more. 

Of course… Xigbar had a habit of making Saïx’s plans unnecessarily complicated, and their endeavors here were proving to be no different. He gives the aching cock one last, lazy stroke before he withdraws from his post, pausing only briefly to nibble once at the delicate skin of Saïx’s thigh.

“I- Xigbar-”

Xigbar shushes the other man’s trembling protest, delicately authoritative, and presses a hand to Saïx’s bare chest, pressing him back and flush with the mattress. It aches his back, to rest on his restrained arms this way, but the promise of a sweet release is enough to quell his body’s protest, and he makes himself as comfortable as his bondage will allow.

The softest  _ click  _ of a bottle cap being flipped open reaches Saïx, and it’s all he can do to cease his body’s almost euphoric impatience at the prospect of what’s to come. He shifts himself, bringing his legs properly up onto the bed, and bites back a moan as a slick finger is pressed slowly inside of him until the knuckle is only just kissing skin. He wiggles against the finger, trying to coax more out of Xigbar, who only breathes out a laugh.

“You really think I’m gonna make this  _ easy  _ for you? As  _ if _ .” Xigbar pulls the finger from within him, and the growl that emanates from Saïx is nearly feral in its own right. Xigbar slides his other hand along the taut muscles of Saïx’s thigh and he can feel, in the way it hovers over him, the Xigbar has something in mind. Before a question can even be broached, it’s answered. “...let me tie you up.”

“Is that not what you’ve already accomplished?” Saïx’s voice is strained from the effort of maintaining focus on the conversation and he twists against his bindings to emphasize his point.

“C’mon, you know that’s not what I mean... be a _ good boy _ .”

“I-” The cool way Xigbar coos at him, all while nails dig  _ just  _ into the fleshy part of his leg, ties Saïx into a knot, and his breathing hitches in time with another involuntary buck of his hips. “I...yes, fine.”

The yes is a formality, but a necessary one nonetheless. Before the words have fully come forth from Saïx, Xigbar is moving, an incredible swiftness and precision to his movements as he grabs the ankle of Saïx’s left leg and begins to work a rope around it. 

“...If you kick me in the face while I do this, you’re done.”

The very real,  _ human  _ concern in Xigbar’s voice coaxes a chuckle out of Saïx. “Speaking from experience, I take it?”

“I don’t like to take chances, more like. And risk messing up this beautiful mug?  _ Ha _ !”

Saïx can feel every twist in the rope as Xigbar begins to work, feel every nimble movement in the other man’s fingers as he continues, taking the bound part of his leg and pushing it flush with the lower of his thigh. The rope is wound around his thigh- snug, though not entirely uncomfortable- and spiraled once, twice, three times up the leg until the binding is level with the inside of his knee. 

Xigbar works the rope back down his leg, knotting it at specific intervals, and something in the practiced, brisk way he executes the ties leaves Saïx wondering how many others have been where he is now: restrained and blindfolded, full to overflowing with an aching anticipation the likes of which he can’t remember ever having felt. It makes the repeated act on his free leg feel an eternity. Every winding of the rope around exposed skin and every twisting knot holding him in place fuels the fire beneath his skin.

Finally-  **_finally_ ** , he’s finished and, instantly, Xigbar is back on him, pushing himself up between Saïx. Their lips meet again and the pressure of the other man’s body against his cock is heavenly. Arching his back, Saïx presses himself as close to Xigbar as physically possible, and he can feel the way his cocky smirk melts into their kiss.

Xigbar withdraws then, taking the bliss of his kiss and weight with him as he kisses and bites his way down Saïx’s neck, chest, and stomach. Saïx bites against his lower lip, ignoring the blossoming taste of metallic blood in his mouth and arches his back further, desperation evident in the way his cock twitches at the sound of Xigbar’s laugh. 

“I thought for  _ sure  _ it’d take more than this to undo you.”

He nudges a finger back up against Saïx, teasing around the entrance of the muscle for only an instant before plunging back inside him, pulling a shuddering sigh from Saïx in response. Xigbar takes his time stretching and toying with the other man, eventually pulling out nearly completely and adding another finger. He thrusts the digits back in him, only just brushing against Saïx’s prostate with a singular curl of his long fingers. 

The reaction is nearly explosive, as Saïx’s whole body goes taut and a moan comes spilling forth, louder than he means- though he can’t bring himself to rightly care in the moment. It stirs something primal in Xigbar and prompts the Freeshooter to cease his teasing and reposition himself properly between Saïx’s legs. He lingers for a moment- only a moment- and finally presses himself into Saïx, slow and hard.

The onset of blissful pressure within him makes Saïx’s eyes roll back beneath the blindfold and he claws at his own skin in a useless attempt to pull the other man deeper inside him. He can hear Xigbar huff another throaty laugh, but the derisive bite of it is gone, and he cuts himself off with a groan as he begins to settle into a steady pace- painfully slow at first, each thrust of his hips hitting deep within his plaything. 

For the next few minutes, the only sounds are skin against skin mixed with strenuous panting and the increasingly desperate whines from Saïx as Xigbar fucks him. The knotted feeling deep in Saïx’s gut returns, and he can feel the edge of release creeping up on him. He squirms beneath Xigbar, hips rocking jaggedly to meet his- a wordless prayer for indulgence.

Instead, he stops altogether. Giving one last grinding shunt of his pelvis, he pulls out entirely and Saïx makes a choked whining sound that would be embarrassing if he were in the proper headspace for modesty.

“‘Please’.” 

Xigbar’s voice is even through his panting, with a clarity to the command that drives Saïx’s head to shoot up from against the cool mattress. 

“ _ What _ ?” Incredulous, Saïx sputters. He had been so  _ close  _ only a moment ago, and the absence of Xigbar makes him writhe with yearning. 

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Xigbar sits back onto his legs and reaches out to take Saïx’s cock in his hand, running a thumb firmly along the shaft of it. “All’s you gotta do is ask nicely.”

“Xigbar-”

“C’mon, it’s just one word.” He lingers at the head, pressing his thumb just into the slit of it and against the ball of Saïx’s piercing. Saïx’s hips jump at the stimulation, and he drives his skull back against the mattress with a growl. 

“Fuck you.”

“ _ Ooh _ , sorry, that’s not the answer we’re looking for.” In the same breath, the hand is gone, and with it the fluttering tension in Saïx that threatens to spill over at any moment. 

Saïx collapses back against the bed, suddenly acutely aware of the pain shooting into his arms where he’s dug the nails in. He means to growl again, air the frustration that he’s overcome with, but all that comes out is a breathy whimper. “You are  _ infuriating _ .”

“You’re saying that like it’s  _ news _ !” Xigbar’s laugh at the pointed statement melts into a low moan and Saïx can hear the unmistakable sound of Xigbar taking matters into his own hands. Another moan rings out- Saïx this time, as he imagines Xigbar’s warm touch against his own cock. The other man only breathes another chuckle. “….don’t you wanna come?”

_ More than  _ **_anything_ ** .

“...yes.” The choked reply is all he can muster through the pained tension coursing through his being and he can practically  _ feel  _ the smarmy grin of the other man as he leans back up against Saïx.

“Then give me what I want.”

He means to sigh, to roll his eyes and fight Xigbar to the end. He means to deny Xigbar the power over him that would come from the plea and sway him to satisfy Saïx without the word. But his voice catches in his throat and, swallowing hard, all he can muster is the wisp of a single, broken word. 

“... _ please _ .”

The switch from narcissistic tease to benevolent lover is instantaneous; his prayer has hardly left his lips before Xigbar is on him again, pushing deep into him with a shudder. Saïx arches his back with a moan, urging him deeper still, and the two move together as one, their pace matching the rising urgency in their cores.

Xigbar gives one last deep, filling thrust and Saïx comes tumbling down, shuddering sobs mingling with calls of the other man’s name spilling from him as he releases. The fire of their passion engulfs him, pulling his body taut until, finally, his orgasm subsides, flickering out until it’s nothing more but a dull ember where his heart should be. Xigbar follows not long after, coming hard as Saïx murmurs soothing encouragements to him spurred on by his post-coital high; and when his own release dwindles to nothing, Xigbar lifts himself away from Saïx only enough so that he can collapse against the mattress himself, melodramatic sigh accompanying the flop against cool sheets.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Hm.” Saïx’s only reply, noncommittal as ever, marks his return to the stoic adjutant of the Organization. “Untie me.”

There’s a comfortable silence between them as Xigbar musters the energy to push himself back off the bed and begin the process of unbinding Saïx’s legs; it takes a bit longer, no longer charged by the promise of sex, but the deft fingers are as tender as ever. Once his legs are free, Xigbar grabs Saïx by the shoulders and pulls him back to a seated position. 

“You did good,” Xigbar mumbles to his back as he works off the ties on the other man’s arms, but Saïx hears it all the same. 

“I...th-” Saïx cuts himself off with a hiss, as he flexes his arms for the first time in what feels like ages and feels the burn of the deep cuts brought on by his own frustration. 

“Hey...” Xigbar is at his side again, tone soft as he takes an arm in his rough hands and turns it gingerly, inspecting. “Sit tight.”

The mattress shifts with the loss of Xigbar’s weight and, as he leaves, Saïx reaches up- a little more pained than he’d expect- and pulls the blindfold off. Squinting, his amber eyes struggle to adjust to even the low light of Xigbar’s bedroom, and his vision doesn’t fully come back into focus until Xigbar is back at his side, sitting and taking an injured arm in his hand. He presses a cool washcloth to Saïx’s warm skin, dabbing the cloth lightly against each bloody half-moon with a _tsk_. 

“What are you doing?” Saïx blinks down at the hands tending to the cuts littering his arms, frown setting deep into the crease of his brow.

“Hey, I’m an asshole, not a monster.” Xigbar chuckles softly, tossing the washcloth aside and reaching for the clean gauze at his side. He begins to dress the wounds, his attention needlessly zeroed in on the task. “I’m not just gonna kick you out like this, all ‘thanks for the fuck, ’till next time!’”

Saïx arches an eyebrow. “...Next time,” he repeats, bemused.

“Well,  _ yeah _ . I mean, you’re  _ definitely  _ gonna want in on this again.” There’s a question Xigbar doesn’t tack on to the sentence, an inquiry perhaps neither of them want to ask at the moment, but one that rests between them nonetheless.  _ Aren’t you _ ?

With a sigh, Saïx lowers himself back against the mattress, feeling the encroaching lull of slumber. As he begins to doze, the answer to Xigbar’s unasked query forms in his head, and Saïx gives it form, the hint of a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.

“As _if_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to twitter user [uultima_exe](https://twitter.com/uultima_exe) for this [BEAUTIFUL fanart](https://twitter.com/uultima_exe/status/1138542122817204232); i owe you my LIFE.


End file.
